


05/05/05

by Leesie_Love



Series: l i t t l e NUMBERS [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Canon, F/M, Oldschool, Platonic Romance, Romantic Fluff, Ryuki, datedtech, iwillgodownwiththisship, ryuki5ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leesie_Love/pseuds/Leesie_Love
Summary: What happens when Rika encounters an old friend on a double date? They put their childish quibbles behind them and exchange numbers of course!





	05/05/05

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first Ryuki fic in a Looong time. I tried to stay as mid-2000's as I possibly could. Thank you for choosing to read this--Enjoy!

“So, would you be down?” The teen asked as he looked up from his flip phone. He was leaning against the locker across from hers.

She had just pulled her black sweater on over her head, “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“My sister wants us to have a double date with her boyfriend on Friday night.” He gave his head a flick and his black hair flew out of his eyes momentarily.

She half smiled, she thought it was cute when he did that, but she would never admit it. She shoved her shoes off and threw them in her locker while slipping into her trainers. “Any chance Natsumi and I can get to make fun of you together is welcome by me.” She flipped open her phone and frowned.

His expression lit up, “I’ll tell her yes then.”

Takato had texted her five times in a row, it was something he did at least a few times a month, “Sure. I have to get going, I have to be at work in fifteen minutes.”

He stuffed the phone into his pocket and picked up his school bag over his shoulder, “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

She looked up at him and nodded, “Yeah, I’ll be here early so we can go over your paper.”

He tugged her sweater towards him, “Did I ever tell you how lucky I am to have you?”

She put her arms around his neck, “Only when you get irritating.”

“Ah, there’s my Rika.”

She tiptoed and kissed him quickly before gently pushing him off so she could start walking, “See you tomorrow morning.”

He shook his head, “Bye.”

Hypnos wasn’t too far from her school. It took the others much longer to get there. She fished her badge out of her bag and scanned it to gain access into the building. She met Henry on the way up.

“How’s your day been so far?” he asked politely.

She shrugged, “It’s been okay.”

He nodded, “How’s the boyfriend?”

“Good I guess. I’m meeting his sister’s boyfriend on Friday.” They walked into the room and set down their things.

“That’s big. I haven’t met any of my sibling’s significant others yet.”

“If you say so, I don’t think it’s that big of a deal.”

“How long have you guys been dating again?” he asked.

She walked over to her computer, “A little over a year.”

Riley walked into the room, “You’ve been dating Haruto for a year?  You’re just a kid.”

“I turned fifteen in two months ago.” Rika said defensively.

“Oh my god, stop it. All of you. Stop it.” Riley demanded.

“Stop what?” Yamaki asked as he walked into the room.

“Tell the kids to stop growing.” She pouted.

Yamaki rolled his eyes. “We have real business to attend to today.”

Rika waited for her login to authorize when she remembered the texts, “Oh, I almost forgot, Takato is going to be late today.”

“He texted you guys all hundred times too?” Yamaki asked exasperated.

They all nodded. Takato liked to cover his bases.

“We’ll start without him. Let’s get to work everyone.”

-

“So Rika what are you wearing tonight?” Her mom asked casually.

Rika was looking over a few notes for a quiz she had on Monday, “Who says I’m going out tonight?” she responded in a bored voice.

“A little bird.” Her mom sang.

Rika sighed, “I’m going to have to be more careful around Riley.”

“Hey that’s no fair,” her mom pouted, “She’s my only source for what you’re up to.”

“You know mom, you could always ask me.” She said.

“Well if you would ever give me a straight answer I would.” She countered.

She packed up the notes, “Fair enough.” She needed to get ready anyways. This was the most irritating thing to Rika about having a boyfriend, describing her dating adventures with her over eager mother. Their relationship was hurdles better before the times of the D-Reaper but she had become downright unbearable anytime Rika even mentioned his name.

She and Haruto had been friends in middle school, and lab partners in the first semester of school. They got along well enough. He had grown about two feet over the school break and by the time sprig came around for the new year he went from a shy lankly boy to a tall and lean teen. He had mid length black hair that swooped around his ears and yellow eyes. He kind of reminded Rika of a cat sometimes. Jeri was the one to convince her to say yes to him.

-

“It’s like shopping, you know? You date people and if you don’t like them, dump em. Its not like you’re married. How are you going to know what you like in a man if you don’t do some research?” Jeri said as she shuffled her cards.

Rika rolled her eyes and dealt out her cards. “This coming from the girl who is waiting around for her crush to ask her out.”

Jeri peered down and started her first few moves, “We are destiny. I know who I end up with.” She said proudly, “You have options. Don’t wait until your finished college.”

Rika raised her eyebrow, “So just become a slut?”

“No, Rika, god, no. Just because you date multiple people does not make you a slut.” Jeri said.

Rika nodded and killed Jeri’s cards, “Sounds like the definition of a slut.”

Jeri huffed, “Well, don’t date everyone then. Date people who you have a connection with, and who you want more of a connection with.” She placed a defense card down on the playing mat.

“You are so contradictory.” Rika said as she took down Jeri’s defense.

“I feel like you could like him,” she placed a few cards down, “give him a chance.”

Rika drew a new card, “We’ll see.”

Jeri grinned, “If I win this battle you have to say yes.”

Rika rolled her eyes, as if Jeri could beat her in a Digimon Card Game. “Sure.”

Jeri placed her last card down, “Ha! Looks like you have a date.” Her SaberLeomon combined with both a fly and an armor card effectively beat out Rika’s Mereamon.

“Fuck.”

“See, get him out of your head by giving him a chance, and you can go back to beating me.” Jeri said brightly.

-

Rika opened her closet and pulled out a simple outfit classy enough for a sit down restaurant. She pulled out a dark blue pair of jeans and a white cashmere sweater. “I’m just meeting his sister’s boyfriend mom; I don’t need to dress up for that.”

Her mom came into the room as she pulled the sweater over her ponytail. “At least wear your hair down.” She said crossing her arms.

Rika took out her hair tie and combed her fingers through the red and orange hairs quickly before pulling it all back up into a smoother, fresher ponytail.

Her mom rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air, “I give up.”

Rika smirked as she walked out the door, “I’ll be back around nine.”

“Have fun babe.” Her mom called.

Rika met Haruto at the shopping district before heading to the restaurant together.

“I’m kind of nervous.” He admitted as they walked into the restaurant.

Rika rolled her eyes, “Why would you be nervous?”

“I don’t know,” he said sheepishly, “I have weird vibes about this guy.”

“You and your stupid vibes.” Rika muttered.

“Hey, I had great vibes the day I asked you out.” He said brightly.

“Sometimes I regret saying yes.” 

He took her hand, “And sometimes you don’t. I see her.”

They walked over to the table where Natsumi was. She looked similar enough to Haruto to be related. She had long black hair and fresh makeup on her face. Natusimi grinned as she saw the pair come towards her.

“Good vibes today; o great fortune teller?” She asked Haruto.

Rika shook her head, “Not great ones I’m afraid, we’re going to have to give him another quarter so he can try again.”

Natsumi laughed, “Oh Rika, you are my favourite person.”

“Speaking of person, where’s yours?”  Haruto asked unfazed, he was used to them teaming up on him.

They all sat down and got waters from the waiter, “He’s just parking the car, he lives a ways out.”

Haruto nodded and then saw his sister’s boyfriend walking towards the table.

He walked in and pulled out his chair, “Hey Sumi, sorry I took a while, parking here is not fun.”

“Akiyama?” Rika blurted. It looked and sounded an awful lot like him. He was wearing khakis and a maroon polo shirt.

He turned around and his eyes did a double take, “Hey, what are you doing here Pumpkin?”

“You guys already know each other?” Natusmi asked amused.

“Unfortunately.” Rika said sarcastically, “Seriously Natsumi? Anyone but this guy.”

Natsumi laughed, “Hey Ryo’s not that bad.”

“Yeah, I’m not that bad.” He repeated.

Rika gave an aggravated sigh, “I don’t know if I’m going to be able to last a whole meal with you. My yearly dose of you is more than enough.”

Haruto squeezed her hand, “I’m sure you’ll survive.”

Rika nodded and breathed in. They weren’t kids anymore and for Haruto’s sake she would get through this.

“So this is the guy Riley has told me all about.” Ryo said grinning. “To think I’d known him for a whole month. You did well for yourself Pumpkin.”

“And we’re not ten anymore you have to start using my _name_.” Rika said sternly.

“How do you guys know each other?” Natsumi asked.

“We fought the D-Reaper together a few years ago, and now we both work for Hypnos. I work in a different branch closer to home.” Ryo answered.

The rest of the dinner went well, once Rika told Ryo off about using her proper name a few more times. They ordered and at dessert Natsumi took a picture of everyone with her digital camera. “I have a feeling we’re going to be a great family.” She said grinning. Rika had actually gotten along pretty well with Ryo and to her surprise it was actually a really good time.

Haruto walked her home and kissed her goodnight. When she changed for bed she opened up her laptop to check her email and to instant message Haruto goodnight.

Natsumi had already uploaded and emailed the photo to her. There was another e-mail in her inbox, from someone she didn’t recognize. She clicked on it as Haruto’s chat popped up on her screen. She furrowed her eyebrows and minimized his chat. She read the e-mail twice.

To: [digicequeen@warmmail.com](mailto:digicequeen@warmmail.com)

From: [digimoncgking@warmmail.com](mailto:digimoncgking@warmmail.com)

_Re:Photo! re: Great Time_

hey rika,

it was great seeing u tonight.  hope u don’t mind, i know we have each others work email but  i got ur personal email from natusmi. i love that we’re past all the childish stuff. still fun to poke fun @ u tho. this is my number (123-3214-6578), add me to ur contacts so i can let you know when im in town.

Haruto seems cool. u guys r cute together.

hope u have a good night,

ryo

Rika smirked and looked at the photo attached to the bottom of the email. He’d obviously replied to her from the thread.

 She grabbed her phone and saved his number. She had his number before some years ago, but they both had new numbers and it was good to catch up.

She finally messaged Haruto goodnight and went to bed.

-

_It started out innocent enough._

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

hey rika hows it going

January 20 2005 16:36

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Not bad dealing with assignments and tests

January 20 2005 16:37

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

u guys go 2 the same school?

January 20 2005 16:38

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Yeah

January 20 2005 16:38

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

wow i didn’t know u were one of thoese super smart kids

January 20 2005 16:39

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

I think I fall under super rich kids..my mom pays tuition

January 20 2005 16:40

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

but itsnt ur school known for kicking out students if there under the grade level?

January 20 2005 16:41

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

I guess

January 20 2005 16:41

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

And I think you mean they're*

January 20 2005 16:42

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

so u r super smart

January 20 2005 16:42

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

I keep up

January 20 2005 16:43

 

_And it went from once in a while texting to weekly texting._

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Tnx for my birthday present

February 12 2005 07:42

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Used it last night

February 12 2005 07:42

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Your welcome what did you guys see?

February 12 2005 07:43

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Hitch

February 12 2005 07:43

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

I think we’re seeing that next week

February 12 2005 07:44

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Its pretty funny

February 12 2005 07:44

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

I hear

February 12 2005 07:46

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Hows that assignment going?

February 12 2005 07:46

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Im over this stupid assignment

February 12 2005 07:50

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

How late did u stay up?

February 12 2005 07:55

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

I finally finished it around 2, how about you?

February 12 2005 07:55

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

I was asleep by 11

February 12 2005 07:57

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

How do you not stress about your grades?

February 12 2005 07:57

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Cuz I have u 2 edit all my work

February 12 2005 07:58

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

I wouldn’t do it if it didn’t benefit me

February 12 2005 07:58

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

I know im just a small speck in ur grand scheme

February 12 2005 07:59

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Lol your crazy. Hey remember that you need to hand in your application forms this week

February 12 2005 07:59

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

I know, sumi reminded me 2

February 12 2005 08:01

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Good

February 12 2005 08:01

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Are you at school?

February 12 2005 08:03

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Almost there

February 12 2005 08:03

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Ok have a good day

February 12 2005 08:05

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

You 2

February 12 2005 08:05

 

_Then it went from weekly to daily._

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Morning

March 16 2005 07:12

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Morning how are we 2day

March 16 2005 07:13

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

My moms already gone for the day

March 16 2005 07:13

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Such tranquility you get to have

March 16 2005 07:14

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Lol yep

March 16 2005 07:33

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Are you on the train yet?

March 16 2005 07:35

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

You’ll know when I stop texting

March 16 2005 07:39

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

I guess that means your on it

March 16 2005 07:52

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

U know they should start putting cell signals on the trains

March 16 2005 07:54

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

I mean what if there was some sort of an emergency?

March 16 2005 07:54

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

I have a surprise for u

March 16 2005 07:54

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Im at school already text you in a few

March 16 2005 07:55

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

How could you end with that

March 16 2005 08:02

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

You need to tell me

March 16 2005 08:02

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

I hate surprises

March 16 2005 08:02

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

I got early acceptance into uni

March 16 2005 14:02

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Congrtaz.

March 16 2005 14:15

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

It wouldn’t have been for u

March 16 2005 14:18

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

How?

March 16 2005 14:19

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Well ur the one who made me fix my text spelling

March 16 2005 14:25

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

And you helped me fill out my applications

March 16 2005 14:25

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

And you edit almost every paper I turn in

March 16 2005 14:25

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Your amazing

March 16 2005 14:27

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

I try.

March 16 2005 14:30

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

No really you are its 2:30 are you home yet?

March 16 2005 14:30

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Yeah just got in.

March 16 2005 14:31

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Good I like to know your safe

March 16 2005 14:31

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Your like an internet stalker sometimes

March 16 2005 14:34

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Hey safety is important

March 16 2005 14:36

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Sure I have homework

March 16 2005 14:36

-

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Didn’t u have that for dinner last night?

March 28 2005 19:46

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

This is what happens when my mom and I are left defenceless

March 28 2005 19:47

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Ramen noodles are Nonaka essentials

March 28 2005 19:47

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

I feel bad for u guys, I just might come over to cook for u 2

March 28 2005 19:48

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

If I wasn’t so hungry id be pissed at that comment

March 28 2005 19:48

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Ramen isn’t real food

March 28 2005 19:50

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Ramen can be considered real food in desperate situations

March 28 2005 19:50

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Ur grandma is out of town for 3 days

March 28 2005 19:51

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

We’re pretty pathetic aren’t we?

March 28 2005 19:51

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

I wouldn’t say ur pathetic, adorable, yes

March 28 2005 19:52

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Its adorable that we can’t cook?

March 28 2005 19:52

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Yes

March 28 2005 19:53

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

I feel like your saying these things because you know im too hungry to care

March 28 2005 19:53

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Right again WC

March 28 2005 19:54

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

I hate that

March 28 2005 19:54

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Hate what

March 28 2005 19:54

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

WC

March 28 2005 19:55

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

But that’s what u are

March 28 2005 19:55

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

I am not

March 28 2005 19:55

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Im more than 100% sure that u have been a wildcat in ur past life

March 28 2005 19:56

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Fuck off Akiyama

March 28 2005 19:56

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

WC for life

March 28 2005 19:56

-

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

U okay?

April 4 2005 07:26

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Yeah

April 4 2005 07:26

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

U didn’t msg me back last night

April 4 2005 07:28

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Sorry I fell asleep

April 4 2005 07:35

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

U work 2 hard

April 4 2005 07:36

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Well I need to for the career path I want

April 4 2005 07:36

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

I would hate 2 face u in court

April 4 2005 07:38

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

You should be scared

April 4 2005 07:38

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Well I was a little worried so make sure u msg me 2nite k?

April 4 2005 07:39

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Fine

April 4 2005 07:39

-

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Hey I heard what happened

April 6 2005 17:57

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

It was a long time coming

April 6 2005 18:07

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Yeah, you ok tho?

April 6 2005 18:07

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

I think so it wasnt technically out of the blue

April 6 2005 18:07

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Well if u need anything im here

April 6 2005 18:08

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

As a friend

April 6 2005 18:08

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

I know thx

April 6 2005 18:08

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

You sure you don’t want to talk about it

April 6 2005 18:09

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Whats there 2 talk about

April 6 2005 18:09

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

We drifted apart, I can’t even remember the last time I kissed her tbh

April 6 2005 18:09

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

I see

April 6 2005 18:10

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Well as long as you not drowning yourself in icecream or anything

April 6 2005 18:10

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Lol

April 6 2005 18:12

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Thx I actually smiled

April 6 2005 18:12

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Your welcome

April 6 2005 18:12

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Change of subject! Are u coming to the meeting?

April 6 2005 18:13

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Yeah you?

April 6 2005 18:14

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Yeah Ill be there we should get coffee or something after

April 6 2005 18:15

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Bring your uni paperwork and we can fill them out

April 6 2005 18:15

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Ur killing me. Paperwork? Really? Ill bring something better

April 6 2005 18:15

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Like what

April 6 2005 18:16

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Digimon Cards

April 6 2005 18:16

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

When was the last time you even played?

April 6 2005 18:16

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

2 or 3 years?

April 6 2005 18:16

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Digimon cards are a bad idea

April 6 2005 18:17

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Y?

April 6 2005 18:17

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

You just got dumped, I don’t wana make you feel worse by whipping your ass in battle

April 6 2005 18:17

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Well now I have to battle u 2 defend my honour.

April 6 2005 18:17

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Okay. After the meeting then

April 6 2005 18:18

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

It’s a date

April 6 2005 18:18

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Not a real date

April 6 2005 18:18

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Forget I said date

April 6 2005 18:19

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Its okay. Not a date. I think I got that

April 6 2005 18:19

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Good

April 6 2005 18:19

-

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Y did I get a text from Henry saying Haruto broke up with you?

May 5 2005 15:26

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Rika?

May 5 2005 15:26

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Txt me back

May 5 2005 15:26

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Rika r u okay?

May 5 2005 15:27

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Rikkkkaa

May 5 2005 15:27

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

U kno im just going to msg u until u msg me back

May 5 2005 15:27

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

I kno being dumped sucks but im here if u wanna talk

May 5 2005 15:27

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Im coming

May 5 2005 15:28

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

Meet me at the coffee shop

May 5 2005 15:30

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

U kno me im gonna wait there all night

May 5 2005 15:32

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

So u better show

May 5 2005 15:32

 

MSG: NONAKA RIKA

Im gonna beat your ass in battle this time

May 5 2005 15:44

 

MSG: AKIYAMA RYO

U wish WC

May 5 2005 15:45

 

-

 

“You didn’t have to come all the way here you know.” 

“Yeah well I wanted to.”

“Thanks.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I think it was over a long time ago.”

He nodded. “This is me.” he said as they approached the platform, “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“Okay.” he opened his arms out for a hug.

Rika rolled her eyes.

“Humor me. I came all this way to see if you were okay.” He said with a grin.

She took a step towards him and let him have his hug. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. Her forehead rested on his shoulder. She could feel something pouncing lightly on her arm. Was this his heartbeat?

He pulled back from the hug enough to look at her.

“What is it?” she asked. People were starting to crowd the platform. Her arms were wound around his back.

 “I just. Well I.” he stuttered, “You have no idea how much I want to kiss you.”

“So kiss me.”

He bit his lip, “I can’t.”

“Why not?” she stepped away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. She felt like she’d been punched in the stomach.

He ran his hand through his hair, “You’re fifteen. I’m eighteen. It’s like I’m taking advantage of you.”

“You can’t take advantage if it’s consensual.” She muttered to the ground. She felt like they came this far. She raised her head to look him in the eye. “You’re the reason we broke up. You know that right?”

“Yes.” He said it, but the oncoming train was drowning him out and it was only getting louder.

“So why can’t we try? Isn’t that why you’re here?” She asked over the noise. The train stopped and people started to flood in and out. “Why are you here Ryo?”

Ryo looked at a loss for words. Why was he here? She was right.

He was taking too long. Rika shook her head and turned around to walk away. She was fine all day, but it wasn’t until now that she felt like she’d been dumped.

She felt someone jerk her arm and when she turned around she came flush against him. “What the fuck R—”

She was cut off. She could vaguely hear the train taking off again as he kissed her. She really did think that once you’ve been kissed, kisses were going to feel the same. She was wrong. Very wrong. Her head felt light as every butterfly that ever settled in her stomach took flight.

When they broke apart the platform was empty. It was just the two of them. “Yeah,” he breathed pressing his forehead against hers, “That’s why I came here.”


End file.
